My Love
by StormDancer
Summary: I need to choose, I can’t choose. But I must. And I’m sorry, but my decision has been made. a letter from Raven. RaexRed. Twoshot. Now with response by X.
1. Raven

Disclaimer- I don't own the TT. And while this is a oneshot, I'm breaking my rule by saying that if enough people think so, i may write an epilogue sort of thing to this. So please review.

* * *

My Love

Story By StormDancer

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake. _  
_

* * *

_My love,_

_I love you. I don't think I've ever told you that before. I know it, and you know it, that was all that mattered. We've danced around it in our banter, skirted the edges in the midst of passion. But I've never articulated it verbally. Or on paper, like I'm doing now. So here it is, for the first and last time. I love you. I love you to death. _

_I love your smile, your laugh, your every movement. I love the shivers your voice sends up and down my spine as you purr my name. Your cat-like grace that allows you to sneak up behind me undetected and enclose me in your strong, warm arms. Your beauty- yes, beauty, I don't care if it doesn't sound masculine enough- as you dodge the blows of an opponent, dancing your dance of skill of pain. I love your handsome, muscular body. I love the way you challenge me intellectually, how you banter with me like no one else will, unafraid of my deadly anger. I love the way you're you and no one else. I love you. I really do. I would die for you._

_But They will never understand. My team cannot comprehend my love. The wall is too great, too old, and too dark. My friends only think in black and white. They can't see the red in between. They will never be able to accept a romance between good and bad. If they knew what I felt for you, with you, they would repudiate me, no matter how hard they tried to adjust. If I have you, I can't have my family. My friends._

_And however much I love you, you can't replace them. You can't participate in girl talk or paint my nails over my protests. You can't be my big brother and love me (platonically, don't worry; you don't have to be jealous).You can't be the one to prank me and get me to realize anger isn't all bad and immature humour is funny, occasionally. You cannot be my soul-sib, or understand that bond between me and Robin. You just can't. It's not in your nature, and whatever happens, my love, I don't want you to change. _

_But I cannot live without my friends. They raised me in all senses of the word that matters. They made me the girl you fell for. I love you, but they're my everything. Without them, I'd be completely and utterly lost. I couldn't live the life I want, I must, lead. _

_In a perfect world, I'd have you both, family and love. But I have to choose. Society ordained that. I knew this moment would come ever since I looked straight into your unmasked eyes. I need to choose, my family or my love. I wish I didn't. The pain is destroying me; the pain that I hope won't destroy you. I need to choose, I can't choose. But I must. And I'm sorry, but my decision has been made. _

_I love you, Red X. You have no idea how much. My heart is breaking as I write this. I don't think I'll be able to give you it in person, like I'd planned. It'll just appear on your desk, without any sign of me. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone anything. I love you, remember? I always will. But I have to choose._

_I love you to death._

_But not to life._

_With love forever and beyond,_

_Raven_


	2. Red X

Disclaimer- I don't own the TT

* * *

My Love

Story By StormDancer

_Response_

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; not the gentle shower but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, ana the earthquake. _  
_

* * *

_Love,_

_You really just don't get it, do you? Now, love, I know you're screwing up your face in that adorable confused expression of yours because I didn't define what 'it' was. Don't worry, I'm getting there. It is, well, it is everything. Me, you, our love, your teammates, society, everything. But especially love. Now, I don't mind this lack of comprehension. I know you well enough to get that affection is new to you, and I know heroes well enough to know that I am not the kind of guy you were expecting to fall for. I knew that when I started wooing you with hidden glances and subtle flirtation. I knew we would have to go through stuff like this. I walked into it with my eyes wide open._

_But honestly, love? It's not your decision to make. Or not completely. I will concede you get some say in the matter, but I get as much. And we're the only two people who have a say. No one else, not even your family. You're right; I did fall for the girl they made you into. But I also fell for the woman you are, were, and will be. I don't love you because of what you do or act like; I love you because you're you. And if you tell me not to change, I'll tell you the exact same thing. So don't think you always have to be what your team wants you to be._

_I think you're selling your family a bit short on this one, though. Sure, they would be a bit squeamish at first, but if you really think about it, they can't have anything to say. Or won't. I'm sure there are plenty of objections to me personally, but I'm certain those aren't what you're talking about. I mean, what could be wrong with a handsome, charismatic, well mannered, well off young man? And don't raise your eyebrows, I do have good manners. I just don't use them often. _

_But you know as well as I do Starfire would be happy for you no matter who you ended up with, even if it was a too charming thief. She might be disappointed, but she's the one who nearly strangled Jinx with a hug as soon as she showed the slightest inclination for changing sides. I can't see her being very angry, and I've watched all of you more then you think (you don't have to be jealous either. You're the only one I watch changing). _

_Cyborg would, like any good brother, threaten to kill me if I hurt you, I would laugh it off, and then he would try to get to know me better. Ever since the HIVE, he understands criminals better then you might think. I've talked to Jinx, and she's told me some stuff about him. He won't object. Oh, and as an aside: I win the twenty bucks._

_Beast Boy, well, I think we both intimidate Beast Boy enough that he wouldn't say anything. And after Terra, what right would he have? He'll just be concerned that I'll break your heart, and after I reassure him on that point, he'll be fine. _

_Robin, of course, will hate me. I don't think he'll ever get over that, I beat him too often and too thoroughly. But he doesn't have anything on me anymore. True to your request, I haven't stolen anything in Jump since I promised you I wouldn't. And anyway, he's been on my side of the suit before. Hell, he's been the suit before. And he was flirting with Starfire the whole time, so he doesn't have a leg to stand on. But I doubt he would. I understand him the best of all your teammates, and I can tell you that if I were him, I'd realize the inevitability of this and try to make the best of it. And me and him, however much we both hate to admit, are a lot alike. So I think I can predict his reaction fairly well. And don't worry, I won't make any trouble. _

_So, my answer to your letter is no. I love you, Raven, and I'm not going to let you get hurt, whether by someone else or yourself. You can have both love and family, both me and your team. You don't have to choose. I won't let you choose. I love you too much. _

_So just accept the fact that I won't let you go. I'll give you this letter in person in your room, pretend to go away while you read it (don't glare, you know me well enough to have expected that), and I'll come back once you've read it and kiss your doubts away. Then we'll go down and face the gauntlet. Together. _

_Loving you for always,_

_Red X_


End file.
